Soul
by Liebling
Summary: “He said I would die, that I didn't have much left. I told him I was a fighter.” Ginny writes about Tom and the Chamber of Secrets.


Authors Note: A quick idea that I thought up last night. :-)  
  
Not a happy fic, I haven't written angst like this in a while.  
  
Disclaimer: Nada mine.  
  
Ginny Weasley's POV. Summer after COS.  
  
~*~  
  
I remember it, like it was yesterday. I made my way down to the chamber, and I was so scared. I even remember how it smelled, like mud pies and strong cinnamon. Once I was down there shaking and shivering my cheeks flushed, I saw him.  
  
And he was all I had waited for. I felt so lifeless then my body felt weak and fragile, and yet I've never been so alive.  
  
There I was, meeting the boy that I'd talked to all throughout the year. His ebony hair was wavy and fell delicately into his stone gray eyes, a Slytherin badge sticking to his cloak.  
  
The scarlet cloak that I was wearing was frigid with the cold, we were below the school. I wanted him to say 'would you like to use my cloak?' or offer me a hand as I made my way towards him. Maybe even ask me how I was doing. Tom had always been more than charming.  
  
He didn't.  
  
His eyes bore into mine and I took the steps towards him. But this time, he looked eerie and certain. Nothing dawned on me, but I was thinking rapidly.  
  
I was alone, in a chamber, with Tom Riddle. It was cold and the surroundings held no comfort.  
  
I may die.  
  
But I couldn't be alone, no, not with Tom. I remember him writing to me, 'you aren't alone. You have a friend, you have me.'  
  
It wasn't exactly nice, but it was not unpleasant.  
  
Thoughts filled my head and it hurt to think, I felt like my soul was being sucked out of me as I stood and watched it leave. Most of the time Tom shook his head, or adjusted his silver and green tie, maybe raked a hand through his hair. But sometimes he talked and said bitter words that cut to the bone.  
  
We maintained a distance, even though what I really wanted was to hug him and feel safe in his arms. I wanted him to reassure me the way he usually did. I wanted him to forget about Harry Potter and focus on me, just me. Tell me this was all some mistake, ask me why I was in the chamber, help me out.  
  
I never got that.  
  
He said I would die, that I didn't have much left. I told him I was a fighter.  
  
Those were the last words I remember.  
  
I remember feeling the cold stone under me as I tried to pull my cloak over me to keep me warmer. Right before I closed my eyes I remember thinking about dying. Would there be peppermint toads in Heaven? Would I get to see Grandfather Henry? Would I get pretty clothes made of chiffon and lace?  
  
And then I thought no more.  
  
The next thing I remember was a charcoal haired boy with emerald green eyes. He knelt beside me and began to gently shake me.  
  
Harry. Harry James Potter. His glasses were askew and he looked scared and brave all in one. Tom began to talk to him and I heard distant voices.   
  
He shook me gently, and I felt it, but I couldn't move. I felt so weak. Then I trailed off to sleep trying to block out the noises in the background.  
  
I hear what happened next was loud and booming, like out of those old action books. I was there, and I remembered nothing about the basilisk or its tooth being thrust into the dark diary. It was, as Ron said, "the best bloody part."  
  
The Hospital Wing. The faint smells of lemon soap and chocolate, I was still weak.  
  
And I remember thinking that maybe I'd always be weak. I'd never regain strength. I'd never be able to ride a Cleansweep again or skip about. Never be able to sing at the top of my lungs. . .never be able to eat three helpings of mashed potatoes.   
  
My hair curled up at the ends and my striped pajamas reminded me of the Burrow.  
  
Harry came to visit me, no one knew that. It was rather dramatic, meeting the boy who saved your life. He stuttered an 'are you okay?' and even at the time I remember thinking how stupid that sounded.  
  
Yes, I would have to be fine. So I nodded slightly. He stroked my pale cheek gently and said Hermione would be awoken soon, I tried to sound interested.  
  
Told me that Ron was worried something awful, told me that he knew I'd be okay. His cuts and bruises were cleaned up but he still looked tired, I offered him some of my chocolate. He asked me if I needed anything, and I shook my head.  
  
He left. Closing the door gently behind him.  
  
And then, I was all alone. Again.  
  
I remember the ride on the Hogwarts Express home. I sat with Colin and he just looked at me like I was some stranger he didn't know.  
  
"I'm still Ginny, you know."  
  
"And I'm still Colin, you know."  
  
I giggled. He offered me a chocolate frog and I unwrapped it, the card Dumbledore popped out as I ate the frog.  
  
Colin's been great through it all we owl each other daily and he sends me caramel candy but he can't really understand.  
  
After all, he still has all his soul.  
  
~*~  
  
La fin. 


End file.
